


Lead the Way

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Romance, Series 3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Mickey are in their original universe after Doomsday. Small series 3 rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoroiiAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroiiAngel/gifts).



> A DW Secret Santa gift!

“I’m so sorry.” The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, glancing briefly at Mickey who was positioned by the right lever. Mickey had decided to stay back in his original universe after his gran died in the parallel world.

Rose shook her head and tried to smile after pulling away from the hug. “I chose this, Doctor. Like I said, ‘m never gonna leave you.”

The Doctor sighed, but nodded. He was glad to still have her with him, but he knew she’d be missing her mother something terrible soon enough. “Back to the TARDIS, then?”

Rose hesitated and glanced toward Mickey questioningly.

Mickey shrugged at her look. “I’m guessin’ this Torchwood needs to be rebuilt. Could do that. Though...I wouldn’t mind one trip. For old time’s sake.” He gave her a lopsided grin.

Rose nodded once and turned back to the Doctor. “That settles it. To the TARDIS.”

The Doctor grabbed her hand, holding on tighter than usual.

oOo

Rose stared blankly into the library fire, lost in her thoughts. Mickey had tried to join her earlier, but wasn't in the mood for company at the time. Now she just felt alone.

“Rose?”

She turned her head slowly to look at the Doctor, who was just walking through the door. She offered a small smile and went back to gazing into the fire.

He sighed and moved over to sit next to her, arms encircling his bent knees. “I'm sorry.”

She shook her head. “Please stop saying that. I told you, I made-”

“You made your choice a long time ago. I know. But still, she's your mother and you'll never see her again. We had to make your friends and family think that you're both dead. You...there really isn't anywhere else for you anymore. Except here.”

Rose shrugged. “There's always Sarah Jane. One friend is better than none.” She cringed at how her words sounded, and by the Doctor’s wince she knew he heard it the same.

He shook his head minutely, bowing forward slightly. “I'm sor-”

She couldn't handle his apologies anymore. Every one only broke her heart more. With frenzied haste, she cut off the rest of his sentence with her lips.

The Doctor startled at first contact, but quickly melted into the kiss. He had been starved of her affection the past few hours at a time where he wanted nothing but. He pulled her closer until she was straddling his hips and his hearts constricted with love. He felt tears of relief prick at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you,” Rose murmured against his lips, shaking slightly in his strong grip. “We’ll be okay.”

oOo

“We should invite her along. At least one trip.” Rose gripped the Doctor’s hand, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Mickey was off to the side, witnessing the scene playing out silently.

The Doctor sighed and looked down at her. “Ever heard of ‘three’s a company, four’s a crowd’?”

Rose gave him an admonishing look. The brilliant doctor had not only helped them in their quest to get the Royal Hope back to Earth, but had also saved the Doctor’s life. Hell would be paid if she didn’t get Martha at least one go. “We are going to go and pick her up. Now.” She glared at him. “I know you already like her! She’s brilliant and you know it. Plus, then Mickey won’t keep on interrupting us during...moments...if he has someone else to talk to.”

“Oi!”

The Doctor kept his gaze on her, contemplating. Martha was brilliant. Perfect companion material, really. If he didn’t have Rose here with him, he was sure he would have thought of bringing her along in a heartsbeat. He hummed as he pretended to continue to think, before grinning. “All right. One trip.”

Rose grinned and kissed him soundly, pointedly ignoring Mickey’s gagging noises.

oOo

“Blimey, I can’t believe we met William Shakespeare!” Martha shook her head in disbelief, an open-mouthed grin plastered on her face and stars in her eyes.

Rose giggled and leaned back against the library sofa. “And we was rather fond of you.”

Martha shrugged and looked to the side. “Doubt I’m the first he did that to. In fact, I know. Look at what he said to the Doctor!” Both girls laughed at that.

Rose studied Martha’s profile as she nibbled on a chocolate truffle supplied by the TARDIS. “So...how’re you takin’ this? I know it’s a lot at once.”

Martha shrugged. “Yeah, it’s pretty shocking. Still half expect to wake up.” She smiled at Rose and then let out a breath. “I already love it, though. Learning about history is one thing, but seeing it? It’s something else entirely.”

Rose nodded. “Definitely. I hated history in school. Well, wasn’t a fan of school at all, really. Just wait until he takes you to the future!”

Martha groaned. “I’m a mixture of excitement and fear. Please don’t tell me Earth goes all I Robot?”

Rose laughed and shook her head. “No. At least, I don’t think so…” She squinted her eyes as she pondered over it, but ended up shaking the thoughts away. “Anyway, if it does I’m sure the Doctor won’t...I take that back. He’d definitely take us there.”

Martha snorted. “I’m quickly realizing that. He seems a bit of a trouble magnet.”

Rose scoffed out a laugh. “You can say that again. On my first trip, he took me to see the Earth burn. And then has the nerve to call me the jeopardy friendly one!”

Martha’s jaw dropped as she leaned closer toward Rose. “To watch your own planet burn? Seriously? Some first date.”

Rose smiled sadly. “I think it was more of a test than anything. He’d just...well, when he gets to know you better I’m sure you’ll find out. He had his reasons, though.” Then, as an afterthought, “he took me for chips after.”

Martha hummed, slightly more impressed. “At least he dined you.”

“I had to pay.”

“You’re kidding me!”

oOo

After dealing with the Daleks in New York City, the Doctor decided a retreat was in order. He sauntered out of the TARDIS, hands in pockets and a bright smile on his face. “Altraxia IV! Luxury at its best. We’ve got spas, shops - always love a shop, me - salons, pubs, and the best restaurants this side of the galaxy!” He turned to his companions, who were all trailing behind him. He smiled and reached for Rose’s hand. They walked on in pairs, Martha and Mickey trailing the back. “Now, I’ll be giving everyone a stick of unlimited credits. Unlike some individuals past,” he glanced at Rose, who looked sheepish at the subtle mention of Adam, “I trust you all to use them wisely.” He stopped and turned around to face Martha and Mickey, forcing Rose to turn as well. “I know how...bad things got, in New York. Just have a nice time. Relax.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the credit sticks and handed them out accordingly.

Rose grabbed a nearby pamphlet and read through the various attractions. Her eyes lit up when she noticed a particular promotion. “Look! Couples massages, buy one get one free.”

Mickey and Martha glanced at each other and then quickly away, bright blushes coloring their cheeks.

The Doctor groaned dramatically and leaned against Rose. “But Rooose. That’s so-”

“If you say domestic, I swear to god I’ll slap you. There are certain domestics you seem more than okay wi-”

“Couples massages! Splendid idea!” The Doctor placed a too-large grin on his lips and moved his eyes between his companions.

Rose smirked and winked at the other two. “Perfect! I reckon we could all use a good massage. And if these masseuses are anything like on Prompousolitan, you’re both in for a treat.” When she noticed the slightly embarrassed looks on their faces, she paused with a concerned frown. “Oh god, I’m sorry. Are you guys all right with this? I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, Rose.” Oddly enough, Mickey had kept carefully away from calling Rose ‘babe’ since Martha had come on board (he even continued when Rose’s newfound relationship with the Doctor came to fruition). He offered her a small smile and gestured for Martha to go ahead of him. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Feeling less awkward now that the air was cleared, Martha smiled and accepted.

After some trekking through the corridors - and no, of course the Doctor did not get lost - they finally made it to the soothing atmosphere of the spa.

A petite woman with violet skin greeted them with a soft smile. “Welcome to Barvagio. What can we help you with today?”

Rose smiled kindly back and spoke up for the group. “We saw the ad for couples massages? Is the promotion still available?”

“Yes, it’s open until the end of the week. I’ll put you all down. Please, have a seat and a bottle of complimentary champagne.”

Rose glanced back at Martha with an impressed look, which Martha mirrored.

Once it was their turn, Rose and the Doctor were led into a separate room from Mickey and Martha. The two masseuses had them undress and get under their respective towels and then the massage began.

Rose turned her head to face the Doctor. “I think Martha and Mickey fancy each other.”

The Doctor turned to her with a furrowed brow. “How d’you figure that?”

She guffawed. “You're kidding, right?”

He continued to stare at her in confusion.

She rolled her eyes with a grin. “I shouldn't be surprised you didn't notice. For being the cleverest being in the universe, you can be a bit…”

“What?!”

“Unobservant.”

He scoffed and put his head back in the pillow hole. “That's complete rubbish, Rose Tyler. I am very observant. What about that time on Oblongia! Like a giant game of Where’s Waldo.”

She sighed. “That's not what I mean. You're not too observant when it comes to people’s affection for one another.”

He sat up abruptly, much to his masseuse’s disdain. “Excuse me? We’re at a bloody couple’s massage. I think I can pick up on affection just fine.”

“Lay back down, Doctor.” Once he was back in place, she continued. “It had almost been two years at that point, though. And I know a lot of it had to do with the whole ‘curse of the Time Lords’ thing, but I bet you don’t know when I fell in love with you.”

“Course I do.” He sniffed, but didn't elaborate.

“Yeah? You know it was while you were still leather and ears?” She smirked when his eyebrows raised momentarily. “Exactly. Anyway, back to my original point. They fancy each other, but I think they need a bit of a...push.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh no. Massages is one thing, but matchmaking? That's going too far. Next thing, you'll be forcing me on double dates. Or a dog!” He groaned and turned away from her again.

Rose laughed and let it go. For now.

oOo

The Doctor kissed the top of Rose’s head as they lounged lazily in her bed. “Martha seems to be getting on well.”

Rose hummed in agreement and snuggled into his bare chest. “Oh, I almost forgot. Martha has a gala to attend for her sister. She asked me to ask you to take her back for it.”

He furrowed his brow and looked down at Rose. “Why didn’t she just ask me herself? I don’t bite. Much.” He playfully growled and nipped at her neck.

Rose giggled and pushed him away gently. “You have to admit you two haven’t exactly bonded much. She’s just a bit shy around you, still.”

The Doctor made an indignant noise and sat up. “That’s not true! There was that one time on-”

“I was there with you both. It’s not the same as one-on-one time.” She stroked his chest comfortingly. “It’s okay, Doctor. We’re still new at being together an’ all that, and she understands that. She probably doesn’t feel too comfortable just yet with it being only the two of you, considering our relationship. I just want you to understand why she asked me to ask you.”

He mulled it over, but ultimately relaxed back down into a laying position. “Of course I’ll take her. And tell her she can come to me directly if she needs something.”

Rose smacked his chest lightly. “I can’t tell her that! You have to show her.”

He hummed in reply and kissed the rest of her words away.

oOo

“Can I ask you something?”

Martha glanced over at Rose while taking a sip of her wine, offering a small noise of affirmation.

Rose bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous to bring the new topic up. She knew she and Martha were growing closer, but also knew that Martha knew about her history with certain people aboard the TARDIS. When Martha looked at her expectantly, she took a deep breath and blurted it out. “Do you fancy Mickey?”

Martha blinked at Rose, not sure how to answer. There was definitely something there, but should she confide it in Rose? After all, Mickey and Rose used to date. She tried to form words, but wasn’t sure what to let out.

Rose gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay if you do. In fact, it’s better than okay.”

Martha allowed her mouth to snap shut. She figured Rose could be playing nice, but once the cat was out of the bag all hell would break loose. Rose also didn’t seem like that type of girl, but really she had only been on board for about a month. “I...maybe a bit? I don’t know how serious it is-”

“Because he fancies you.” The moment the words left Rose’s lips, her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Mickey had told her that in confidence, but she hated seeing Martha acting fidgety about it. “But please don’t tell him I told you! I didn’t mean to, it just sor’ of slipped out. This bleeding big mouth o’ mine-”

“Rose, it’s fine. I won’t.” Martha could tell the girl was getting upset with how her accent was thickening. “It’ll be our secret. And maybe just the push I need.”

oOo

“Three months as a bloody servant. Can’t say I’m complainin’ about mechanics, anymore.” Mickey smirked and nudged Martha.

Martha chuckled and shrugged. “Not the best adventure, I’ll give you that.” She looked down and fidgeted with the edge of her shirt, afraid to continue along with her thoughts. “But...it wasn’t all bad. At least you were there.”

Mickey kept his eyes on her, but she wouldn’t meet them. “Yeah, at least we had each other.” Silence befell them both.

“So,” Martha chirped, changing the heavy subject. “The Doctor and Rose being married. Well, John Smith and Rose.”

Mickey laughed heartily. “Tell me about it! All he goes on about the horrors of ‘domestics’, he does seem to do them quite a lot. I think he secretly loves it.”

Martha smiled and nodded. “I think so, too. At least with Rose. They’re...nice together.”

“Yeah. Nice.” Mickey’s gaze dropped down to Martha’s lips just as she wet them. “Listen, Martha-”

Martha was as surprised as him when she kissed him.

She pulled back quickly with wide eyes. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. Shit. I just-”

This time, neither were as caught off guard.

“Hey, did you guys want to-oh shit! Sorry!” Rose turned around and quickly as she walked in when she saw the two locking lips. While she walked back to the library where the Doctor waiting, her thoughts were set on the brand new wonderful news.

oOo

Rose kneeled on hers and the Doctor’s bed wrapped her arms around the Doctor from behind. “I’m so sorry.” She kissed the side of his neck tenderly and rubbed her arms up and down.

The Doctor turned his head to nuzzle her nose with his own. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He kissed her softly and then turned back to his original position, staring down at the bedspread.

Rose sighed and moved in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay to be upset. I know you were friends a long time ago. Please, don’t feel like you have to hide it.”

“He killed off a third of your race.”

“You cared about him.”

Tears began to slide down his cheeks. Rose pulled him close and stroked his hair lovingly in silence as he grieved. After good amount of time, he put himself together and kissed her in thanks. “You have no idea what you do for me,” he whispered against her hair as he tugged her closer.

Rose smiled and pulled back. “Probably wither away. I’m pretty great.” She gave him one last kiss and then got off the bed. “We had to go see Jack off. You good?”

He nodded and stood beside her. “Let’s go.”

Jack, Martha, and Mickey were all staring down into the Thames when Rose and the Doctor appeared from within the TARDIS. The three had stayed behind as the Master was given a funeral pyre.

Rose sidled up next to Jack and leaned against him, startling him initially. Once he calmed he about put an arm around her shoulders, until the Doctor’s Oncoming Storm glare appeared. Jack winked at him flirtatiously. “No reason to get jealous, Doc. I’ve got enough to go around for you.”

The Doctor scoffed and pulled Rose closer to him playfully. “Of course you do.” He glanced at Martha and Mickey, who were conversing silently. “We’re all about to head out again, but…” he trailed off, looking at Jack imploringly.

Once Jack caught on, he shook his head with an apologetic expression. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved traveling with you two. But I’ve got responsibilities here.”

The Doctor nodded in understanding, but Rose threw her arms around Jack as if trying to mold to his form. “You have my number though, yeah? Call it whenever you need to. Seriously. We’ll always come.” She eyed the Doctor seriously. “Always.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but sighed and nodded. He then turned to the other two, who were now focusing on the conversation between the three. “You two ready, then? I know just the place to go! Sand, surf, the likes.” He flashed a toothy grin and placed an arm around Rose’s shoulder.

Mickey and Martha glanced at each other before Mickey spoke up. “Actually Boss, we’re...ah...we’re gonna stay here.” When Rose was about to protest, he cut her off with a hand. “This Torchwood 1 still needs rebuilding and we have Jack to help us out. Plus, you two need to spend some time alone.” And so do we, he thought while stealing a glance at Martha.

Rose looked between the three with wet eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, if you want more time alone the TARDIS will be more than willing-”

“Rose,” the Doctor admonished lightly. “I think Mister Mickey is right. A good old fashioned honeymoon phase, yeah?”

“I’ll keep them out of trouble. Though you may want to stay away from Owen.” Jack said the last part with a look toward Martha.

Rose sighed, but gave in with a smile. “We’ll still come and visit. I’m sure this one will want to make sure everything’s running smoothly.” She nodded toward the doctor with a smirk.

They all stared at each other with varying expressions silently. The Doctor then grabbed Rose’s hand and took a deep breath in and out. “So. Allonsy?”

Rose looked up at him, squeezing his hand once. “Allonsy.” 


End file.
